Defqon 1 The Weekend Warriors ENG VER
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Kuso Haibaku repression escapes and reaches unnecessary Defqon City where battles will soon embark on to discover their powers, their strengths, their enemies, and his true identity ... Can a villain ruin everything and dominate City Defqon ... and then the whole world? Multicrossover with OC protagonist. Haibaku have a multi-hetero harem. Translated into English


Me: It's time for new fic translated into English!

Shun: And this time will be a new fic ... but do not be confused by the name

Chris: Why? Says "Defqon.1" and "weekend rarriors"

Me: I have taken this concept by the hymn of that event, which I did a fic called "HELLO Defqon1" but I relied on that song. I thank Q-Dance Holland and DJ Frontliner for giving me the idea.

Notice: Crossover Bakugan, Naruto, Avatar, Vocaloid, Fairy Tail, Megaman, Code Geass, Golden Sun, ANgel Kurumi Steel, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, Adventure Time, Ultraman, Metal Beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kirby, Sonic and Super Smash Bros.

Disclaimer: All these series I DO NOT BELONG, only the plot, and my OC, OC All other services are provided.

Note 2: The fic is based on the lyrics of the anthem of Defqon.1 this year.

* * *

It was a gloomy morning for Haibaku Ishida ... Brown hair , red eyes, blue clothes have good body and good face . His sister Shizuka Shimizu Pelélope Ishida , dark clothing with white shirt and purple shoes sleeps in the same room with him . His parents passed it but not others (NOTE, these parents ARE NOT my OC based on my parents , therefore NO Mary nor Serujio ) . They keep them locked up at home because public kissed her cheek , and in front of them , a girl who used to like .

Since then he was expelled and his sister too. Their privileges declined like hotcakes and its repressive increased to the point that was made to have their own opinion cone abuse of authority.

Haibaku was depressed because he could not be as true as it is represented that to their parents , or rather ... "fathers " a lack of respect for God and always repeated that his body was the temple of the Holy Spirit and can not contaminate . But it went ... How contaminate it with going out with friends , go to school , listen to some music and not necessarily God , but things is not evil or sex , or hatred , such as classical music , relaxing , etc., play sports, have television, even something to draw?

His parents belong to a repressive Christian sect ( and clarified , the "Christian" sects repress everything and make you feel like a shameless sinner ) from his youth and argue that fared well , despite the repression they suffered, say well not "contaminated " and so " discipline " their children . ( The first I took from the serie Breaking Amish. I've never seen it, but it would be interesting, because these young people lived like in the eighteenth century ... I think ._. ) . Before repressed not their children, but after making a suggestive gesture just ... turned it all down ...

Since then Haibaku blamed himself for having kissed that girl in front of her parents and that if he had, everything would be good for him , but not watered . Shizuka reminded that it is not his fault , but his parents say otherwise ... until Haibaku decides to pack everything : food , clothing, water , blankets , pillows and decides to leave home . I could not bear to live without being himself. I wanted to prove it was not bad as is being yourself because God loves everyone but their parents alike Haibaku treated as unworthy .

So one night , their "parents " went to a meeting in the sect called " Brothers of Jesus in the Seventh Day " ( Adventist Sabbath) on Saturday night . The perfect time to pack up and Haibaku and Haibaku Shizuka wrote a letter saying so .

_Mom and Dad ..._

_I can no longer continue to endure being treated like I was disobeying all the time._

_I made them all the time but if its leaders brainwashed cult._

_I wanted to show them that they were wrong and we right, but there's no hope for you ..._

_So me and my sister decided to leave the house._

_You'd better get out of here and not come back._

_When we do not know that they can find, they will realize once and for all that you were wrong about us all about us._

_But if we have done bad things as you, forgive us if we hurt._

_That is goodbye ... forever ..._

_I love: Haibaku Ishida_

And that just got out of the house (no key left closed because their parents never believed it would come)

Since then, they roam the world and have done everything possible to survive the world.

3 Years after

Haibaku and Shizuka were tired and mountains on a plain . They saw nearly always stick something behind the mountains .

- Must be a city - said Haibaku

- Haibaku , we should not leave home - Shizuka said - why do not we stay in Hakkan ?

- Because we expected a better fate - Haibaku said - just ... - Was interrupted when he saw that the wind blew and those " mountains " was fog that concealed a ... Tunnel ? ?

- A?

- I told you - Haibaku happy.

Shizuka Haibaku and ran to see what happened and opened the tunnel.

- Hello - said Haibaku and the tunnel seemed sophisticated . Circles was painted red crosses X, parallel lines and stars of david around the tunnel - Is there anybody there?

- I have fear - Shizuka said

- Do not worry - closer Haibaku said Shizuka while walking - I'll protect you

- Onni -chan - happy Shizuka said clinging to Haibaku

They continued walking until ... robotic humanoid monsters came against the two . Shizuka cried terrified. Haibaku froze.

The robot monsters rushed against the two young but Shizuka Haibaku threw down to not hurt him and began beating her suitcase with robotic monsters .

- Out ! - Haibaku shouted as he punched the robot monsters -Go away ! Do not bother us !

Amid the shouting and of those monsters was a young dark peliverdeazulado most who saw battle in considerable detail .

At the end everyone ended Haibaku despite suffering minor injuries

- Haibaki - onni - Shizuka said hugging Haibaku - Thanks .

That the young man slowly applauded several times - Bravo . How well - as he walked toward the boys.

- Hey ! - Shouted Haibaku with a protective pose to Shizuka -We hit ! I swear I'll kill you too !

- Quiet - said the young - not here to hurt you. All who pass by have to fight against these monsters . Most always win.

- And those who do not win ? - Haibaku said , the young man pointed a few skeletons and freaked Haibaku - Too much information .

- Why are you here ? - Said the young

- New Bethel escaped Hikana - Haibaku - suffer unnecessary authoritarianism and exaggerations , something that a father and mother would never do real good . Not even told us they loved us , they said " if you do this you will pay " , " if you listen to this you will go to hell" , " if you hang out with anyone you are going to pollute" . Pure nonsense !

- Well - said the young - Strange . I did not think this was possible .

- We entered the tunnel because I knew that would lead to a city , right? - Said Haibaku doubtful

- Yes - said the young man - Follow me .

And so they did . Upon reaching the tunnel light , they could see a big city with huge buildings, many green trees, and lots and waaaaay people . All talked of whatever and seemed happy . Haibaku and Shizuka were fascinated .

- I'm glad you liked it - said the young - For my part it. I'm going . Look where to move.

- Okay - but thought Haibaku said and screamed trying to run to the young - WAIT! What's your name ?

- My name is Zane - said the young - But you can call Hell Kaiser.

- Kaiser ... - Said Haibaku - Thanks

- No need to - said Zane - Welcome to City Defqon .

- Defqon City ? - Said Zane Haibaku seeing going to disappear among the people - I've never heard of this city.

- Are you new ? - Said a younger blond Haibaku running joyful - Or Away ?

- We are new - happy Haibaku said - Who are you?

- Let me introduce - said the blonde - My name is Len Kagamine . I live in the Residential Weekend Battle. A residential area with many nice houses .

- Can we live in ?

- They have money ? - Len said seriously

- Had to be true ! - Haibaku said annoyed

- Do not worry - said Len - The City Defqon are so helpful that we help those new to stay in places where they have no money .

- How ? - Shizuka

- Let's find someone to Weekend Battle , this time in Weekend Battle, you can accommodate them. - Len - And I have the first option to consider

As they reached the place , watching the scenery, the buildings , the flags of other countries. Haibaku was impressed by one that he loved so much.

- What building is this ? - Happy Haibaku said

- This one? - Len said looking at the same building - The stadium Defqon.1 . It is the largest multi-purpose stadium on the continent. It is used mostly for battles of people with extraordinary powers . And I think you have something there. It just takes you to discover and find your icon .

- Great - said Haibaku

Since arriving at the residential houses were unique . All could be distinguished for everyone. They came to one that looked like a fire temple .

- This is the home of Dan Kuso - Len said - always accommodates new , but almost never happens.

- So, what happens ? - Haibaku said touching the door and a young chestnut red clothes and seeing you opened said ...

- Hello - said the young - Are they new ?

- Yes - said Haibaku

- YEEEEA ! - Cried happy and jumped , jumped , mad with happiness and in the end he thanked God and Jesus because fn came new people who can accommodate

- Well ... - Said Haibaku - This is what I call excited for new tenants .

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Me: I hope you liked it because the truth will be the coolest action fic you've done, do not say you are going to leave my other fics behind. But ... hope you like it. Stop reviews, comments, suggestions, tips, ideas to feed the plot, and so on ...

Shun: We are flexible

Me: Do not imitate Reiji!

Shun: Ok. _.


End file.
